Midnight Illusions
Midnight Illusions is an Alicorn pony. History Midnight illusions was born on foal mountain during the summer eclipse but she wasn't born with a shadow but she was born with two side a were pony and corrupted. her parents were royals her mother was a mountain pony called Princess Moon wishes and her father was a valerykire called Prince Midnight Crimson they both ruled Chriphnimeia keep a home in the mountains but they loved her as a alicorn, mountain, valerykire pony as their daughter, her coat was a dark blue, her are dark green eyes, her mane was blue and grey and she had four wings an alicorn horn and ram horns but they had to travelled to the Everfree forest because four harpies called King Gold Biter , Queen Two tailed, Princess Embershade and Prince Darkheart who belong to House Astra were after midnight. They abandoned her in the middle of the forest and placed a dragon egg beside her before they left they told midnight that the dragon egg will be connected to your emotions and be careful as they disappeared into the forest, a group of timber wolves surrounded her, Midnight cried out as a group of seven different animals protected her from the timber wolves. One small cub timber wolf got past the animals and tried to attack midnight but failed as a blast of fire rained from the sky on to the cub timber wolf as a phoenix pony called Flaming Rhythm attacked the rest of the pack of timber wolves midnight fell unconscious. When she awoke she was in a cave surrounded by the seven different animals a dark blue wolf with a cutie mark of a yellow star and a black paw he was called StarPaws , a dark green wolf with a dragon wings with veal necklace glowing green inside and with a cutie mark of a bright green paw and yellow crescent moon she was called Moonpaws, a light blue kitten with red hair and two gold bracelets around her paw she is called Forest claw, a sunset coloured cat she was called Sunclaws, a pink cat with rainbow ears a red winged scarf green lenses goggles and with a light blue muzzle she is called Rainbow ears , a hyena with white eyes fire for hair a tip of blue fire on the tip of the tail a chained ball attached to his left leg he is called White eyes and her a dragon egg hatched beside her it was a female dragon and she called the dragon nightsky, the creature called themselves the Everfree forest family. When midnight grew up a bit Moonpaws showed midnight how to control her were pony she taunt her how to hunt her prey and to catch them, instead of using animals in the forest there was village from out the forest to MoonPaws would grab one of them and use them as a training prey for midnight at times it went brilliant until the time of the full moon came up on hearths warmth eve midnight turned into her were pony form as it was a painful transformation her wings started to shed off her alicorn horn snapped off and her ram horns slowly went back into her head as midnight went to hunt she didn't go for the animals but she went after a stallion wearing reindeer antlers and a Christmas hat when the moon went down her ram horn and alicorn horn grew back as her wings appeared from the coat as bones and the feathers appeared very slowly back on. After that night midnight was sad of what she did, midnight wondered the forest in regret of the incident until night fell and she wondered right out to forest to the village and noticed a crying noise from a filly who was on enchanted lake covered in ice so midnight galloped over to her and gently walked on but midnight slipped and the ice cracked up and midnight and the fell into the cold water underneath as the hole where they fell in healed itself as midnight fell to the abyss of the water were it felt like dark magic she started to think why did the parents of filly leave it on the ice were they trying to abandoned her like her parents did to her, midnight became angered and broke out of the lake with the filly but she sort of turned into her corrupted form as her she became a bit taller and her mane turned into a fiery look and call upon nightsky as nightsky arrived she stated to change into teenage dragon but with rage and angrier as midnight walked slowly towards the village with the filly and her back as the mares and stallions came outside to see midnight and her dragon with a filly they rejoiced and cheered that midnight had found the missing filly . Midnight didn’t listen as she started to attack every pony and signalled nightsky to burn the village with ponies running for their life, midnight created illusions of monsters, tree ponies and a elemental pony as her guard if the ponies fight back, she walked to the end of the village and the sun came out midnights and nightsky rage angrier calm down she realised what she did and it was too late change it back, MoonPaws and StarPaws appeared when they noticed nightsky was gone, when they got to the village they were shocked and worried for midnight so MoonPaws picked midnight up and StarPaws picked nightsky up and ran back into the forest but the village was still burning, princess Celestia and princess Luna noticed the dark heavy smoke from the edge of the forest and they hurried to see what happened and noticed MoonPaws and StarPaws heading back into the forest. As they landed they noticed a filly crying her eyes out as her home and parents were gone. When midnight got back to the cave her cutie mark appeared it was a yellow crescent moon smiling. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna made a promise to the filly if the monster who did this ever comes back we will give it no mercy and sent to Tartarus. A few years past midnight returned to the village in regret, midnight created a memory illusions of the village it showed ghosts of colts and fillies playing around mare and stallions falling in love and with their children, it all faded away as a door opened from one of the burnt out houses it was the filly of the village with a knife in her hoof as midnight plead for mercy the filly stabbed her with the knife, as four screeches from four harpies that came from the sky landed around midnight and the filly, midnight tried to call for help but she saw the princess Celestia and princess Luna flew down to them as queen two tailed picked midnight up in her talons as they about to fly off the moon came up but it wasn’t the right shape but two crossed keys moon appeared in the night sky the moonlight pointed off in the distance. Queen two tailed flew into the night sky with midnight in her talons and her family behind her flying very fast to the moonlight direction they touched down to valley called comet valley as midnight was brought inside were four gargoyle ponies and a hellhound who are guardians of the signing and they are called elder graver, Nessy graver, tiny graver and stone graver they healed midnight by a planet called The Cotoneaster Yunnanensis is a rare, modest plant and can be found only in very dry region. It blooms twice a year, for 3 weeks. It has tiny, fan shaped leaves, which are usually light green. It also grows small flowers, which can be red, gold and dark gold. These plants grow in decent numbers, but it's no trouble to control and maintain their growth. They can be used to treat wounds. Midnight felt her live coming back to as she was about to leave elder graver got midnight to sign her name in a stone shape book the was called Creatures of our Realm as midnight signed the stone chapter the book closed and cracked itself open. Midnight said thank you to the gravers and house Astra as they escorted her home. A few years past after the accident of the village, Midnight brought nightsky to show she can turn a orange into a illusion stone to make you think it’s real so they sneaked out at night to try the spell but at the same time the battle between nightmare moon and princess Celestia was happening when a blue colt Pegasus called AppleShine fell from the sky on top of her. She let go of the spell it flew off in the distance midnight could hear mumbling from nightsky panicking and AppleShine saying sorry but midnight noticed it was flying back towards her. She pushed AppleShine out of way the spell turned her into stone with Night Sky at her side as the same time nightmare moon was banished to the moon but midnight’s cry was heard over the forest, the Everfree forest family charged to see what happen as they see midnight and nightsky in stone they mourned the midnight thinking they lost her as the years went by she grew up in stone. Now thousand years have passed and it’s the night of the summer sun celebration. Midnight woke up from her stone prison before nightmare moon came back and it started to crack open as midnight was free , she went to find the Everfree forest family cave midnight was shocked that they lived for a thousand years they were fast asleep so midnight curled next to them, a few days went by midnight noticed three mares running away from four guards by stealing food, midnight attacked the four guards with an illusion of tree ponies, midnight found the three mare's out of breath by a rock as they turn around they thanked midnight for saving them as they were the granddaughters of the Mafia Crime Lords in Canterlot and Manehatten. when midnight got to the house of Crystal Ire, she opened the door and welcomed midnight in and asked a load of questions to her of "does she know how to steal or distract ponies" or "is she good with animals" midnight agreed to them all and crystal hugged midnight for saving her granddaughters from the guards before midnight left crystal gave midnight a dog whistle and a package with a letter on it saying "welcome to the family". Relationships The Everfree forest family They care for Midnight and teach her. Flaming Rhythm Flaming Rhythm would always be there for Midnight even on coldest nights to protect her from danger. The Mafia Crime Lords They give Midnight a job to do or look after their granddaughters and sister-ish dog Gallery